Walter Bishop
Summary Walter Bishop was an eccentric researcher specializing in fringe science. After seventeen years of being locked up in a mental institution, which had many negative effects on his personality, Walter was eventually recruited by the FBI to work in their Fringe Division alongside Olivia Dunham and his son, Peter Bishop. Walter's counterpart in the show's parallel universe, is referred to in the show as Walternate. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | Low 2-C Name: Walter Bishop, "Walternate" Origin: Fringe Gender: Male Age: 64 Classification: Research Scientist, Part of the Fringe Devision, "Einstein of his time", U.S. Secretary of Defense (Walternate) Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Genetical Engeniering, Poison Creation, Bio-weapon creation, Creation of new lifeforms, Mind Manipulation, Mind Control, Time Travel, Interdimensional Travel via Portal Creation, Teleportation, Can create pocket universes and wormholes, Power granting with Cortexiphan, Able to freeze large areas and people in amber, Healing (Created an antidote against a 75,000 year old virus and different bio-weapons), BFR (Can send buildings and everything inside into the alternative universe, even merge them with things in another dimension), possibly Transmutation (Can possibly recreate project tin man) Attack Potency: Human level | Universe level+ (He created The Vacuum, which is capable of creating, merging and destroying universes or erase timelines. By crossing over to the Alternate Universe for the first time, he accidently set into motion the biggest cataclysm to ever be unleashed on mankind. The two universes began to slowly merge together, an act that will eventually lead to the destruction of one, if not both, worlds. His mistake was corrected by Peter with the machine) Speed: Normal Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level Stamina: Normal Stamina of a man in his age Range: Standard melee range, several hundred meters with bio-weapons, at least Multi-City block wide with amber, Planetary with Teleportation device, Universal with the machine Standard Equipment: Depends Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (His I.Q., a profoundly above-average 196, made him one of the most brilliant scientific minds of his generation and allowed him to invent "impossible" technology. Olivia Dunham stated that Walter's practices included but were not limited to "Mind Control", Teleportation, Astral Projection, Invisibility, Genetic Mutation and Reanimation".), Genius (After the removal of several pieces of his brain, Walters intellect was noticeable reduced and he has shown strange behavior, but is still an expert in multiple areas of science and an expert in fringe science) Weaknesses: Bell, under the alias of Dr. Simon Paris, performed several brain surgeries on Walter, extracting pieces of Walter's brain tissue, per the request of Walter himself, who was frightened of what he was becoming. With the pieces of his brain gone, Walter's intellect was diminished, and he transformed from a cold, sane, reckless and calculative Walter into an eccentric man. Once a brilliant scientist in the realm of fringe science, his trials in life have left him with gaps in his memory and with traits that can best be described as child like. While many parts of his intellect remain intact, he suffers from some degree of agoraphobia and has difficulty properly looking after himself, such that in both timelines he requires either Peter or Astrid to provide him with a basic level of care and supervision Notable Attacks/Techniques: His Inventions: *'Teleportation device:' The device was created by Walter Bishop and stored it in a series of safety deposit boxes around the East Coast of the U.S. David Robert Jones used the device to escape his prison cell in Germany. The system can apparently teleport a person from any place via some kind of tuned markers. The side-effects of teleportation on a human appear to be a combination of mild (possible sunburn and temporary blindness) to severe (something like decompression sickness), since the subject is reconstructed on the molecular level. *'Shapeshifters' (Created by Walternate with the help of William Bell): Inorganic, human hybrids from the Alternate Universe. Shapeshifters are sent to the Prime Universe in embryos that glow. Each embryo is provided with a shapeshifting device that allows the shapeshifters to take on the identity of anyone. Once the shapeshifters hatch, they find victims to kill. They then insert one end of their device into the soft palate of their victim, which leaves behind a signature three-hole pattern. They also insert the other end into their own mouth. Flipping a switch allows the shifter to take on the likeness of their victim. This technology allows the shapeshifters to be anyone at anytime, making it nearly impossible to identify them Their blood is made up of 50% mercury, causing their blood to take on a silvery-gray color. Shapeshifters have unusually high stamina and can perform seemingly impossible feats, such as jumping from and to incredible heights, as well as enduring several gunshot wounds. *'Cortexiphan' (Developed by Walter and William Bell): Is a highly experimental drug and meant to prevent the natural shrinking of brain power and mental ability referred to by Bell as "limitation". Cortexiphan has a number of possible effects, ranging from telekinesis, pyrokinesis, electrokinesis, emphatic transference to mind reading. Cortexiphan subjects are also able to travel safely between universes and sense the presence of alternate universes or items from alternate universes through a telltale "glimmer." Powers granted by Cortexiphan are difficult to control, and many subjects were plagued by an inability to do so, resulting in many deaths, both of subjects themselves and people around them. However, it is possible, with practice, to control the abilities. The best example of a successful subject is Olivia Dunham. *'"The Machine":' The device is an ontological paradox, having never been created or destroyed, instead existing in a time loop. It was originally thought to have been created by an ancient civilization called the First People. In the year 2026, Walter realized that the First People were actually not prehistoric beings, but himself. The machine was designed by Walter to respond to the genome of his son: Peter Bishop. When activated, the Machine caused a series of horrendous events. A vortex opened up, wiping out an entire farm. Strange weather patterns, such as erratic dry lightning, enveloped the entire East Coast. Hundreds of people were injured with second degree burns. Micro-quakes originated in areas like California and Florida, soon making their way to Liberty Island. The Machine was programmed to reject any outside interference once it had been activated and was protected by an impenetrable forcefield as a fail-safe. The two versions of the weapon were quantum entangled, so when one activated, the other was automatically activated as well. When Peter used the machine his consciousness was transported to the year 2026, where he could see the damage his decision of destroying the Alternate Universe had caused. With the knowledge he had learned, Peter realized he had to make a different choice, effectively preventing the future he had seen, and saving the Alternate Universe. Instead, Peter tore holes through soft spots on both sides, creating a bridge between both worlds where they could work together to find another solution to save the worlds. Peter's decision created a new timeline that erased him from existence. *'Amber:' (Created by Walternate): Amber is an advanced substance that starts as a gas and hardens into a solid, mineral-like substance similar in characteristic, color, hardness and translucency to naturally occurring amber, which is typically a fossilized and mineralized version of ancient tree sap. Amber is used to isolate and protect quarantined regions in the Alternate Universe, where it is prominently found, but it has been used and seen in the Prime Universe as well. *'Interdimensional Travel:' (Invented by Walter, perfected by Walternative): At some point during the 1970s, Walter and Bell discovered the existence of another universe, through the heightened use of LSD, among other drugs. They constructed a "trans-dimensional window", a portal which could view the other universe, which was more technologically advanced than our own. They spent much time sending objects over to the Other Side, including Bell's car, and discovered that the "multiverse" requires balance. If a car goes over the Other Side, then a car of the same mass must be sent into our universe. Later, Walter built a doorway into the other universe, with the intentions of curing Peter (his version died) there, and then to return home. By crossing over to the Alternate Universe for the first time, he accidently set into motion the biggest cataclysm to ever be unleashed on mankind, which resulted in singularities in the alternative universe that threaten to destroy it. Interdimensional Travel was later perfected by Walternate, who could cross over dimensions via vibrations. Cases of the Pattern: '(Listed is the technolgy Walter has replicated or is most likely possible to replicate) *'Lights: By using a combination of flashing Green, Green, Green, Red lights it is possible to put people into a hypnotic trance. During further study, Walter determined that in this condition, people can respond to commands but have no knowledge of said actions or the passing of time. This continues until they are "awakened" with a simple touch. It is also possible to use the lights to torture a person to insanity. *'INtREPUS Cure:' By injecting a person with microscopic capsules (that also contain a dose of methyl eugenol, the chemical that gives hyacinths their scent) that contain radioactive isotopes, it is possible to weaponize people and turn them into radioactive time bombs. Time will cause the capsules to burst all at once, resulting in a burst of microwave radiation, exposing everyone in a limited area to high levels of radiation, killing them in the process and leading to the explosion of the persons head. *'"Dreamscape" compound:' Particular toads, Bufo alvarius, secrete a psychoactive compound from their skin. Properly modified, the compound is a powerful hallucinogen. Walter explains the principle of the effects, with the footage of an experiment he did many years ago, in which a hypnotized man believed an ice cube was burning him -- and produced real blisters. The modified version of it directly affects the fear center of the brain and results in psychophysiologic effects: the ability of the mind to produce physical effects in the body. High concentrations of the compound in the brain can be used to murder a person, which literally scare themselve to death. *'"Project Tin Man":' Originally created to cure soldiers exposed to a fatal chemical (cyanogen chloride), but it mostly failed to work, and turned remaining survivors into into human bombs. A person that took the serum could be "activated" through a radio signal, causing the person to crystallize and to explode. Key: Base | With Sufficient Preparation Others Notable Victories: Professor Farnsworth (Futurama) Professor Farnsworth's Profile (Both at Low 2-C, Speed equalized, and Both got a year of prep) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fringe Category:Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Super Scientists Category:Live-Action Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Portal Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Status Effect Users Category:Space Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 2